


New Years Goal

by sportsanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanime/pseuds/sportsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime's new years goal was to join a sports team. He deeply regrets it, because now he is best friends with an annoying dumbass called Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Goal

It was midnight.  
New Year's, to be precise, and as Hajime stared at the Christmas tree that was still up, he wondered why he couldn't come up with a new year's resolution.  
"You're only seven, Hajime," said Hajime's mother. "It's fine."  
But Hajime wouldn't stand for that. He was the kind of person who loved coming up with goals, and he bit his lip as he tried to think of it.  
The clock went by slowly. One. Two. Three am.  
Then Hajime got it.  
The idea.  
"Start playing a sport," he wrote onto the List of Goals his mother had prepared.  
"I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san," said the captain of the football team. "You don't have any raw talent. Come back later, maybe, after you've practiced.."  
The captain smiled kindly but Hajime's cheeks burned.  
It had been about a year since Hajime came up with his new year's goal and he wasn't successful at any sport he'd tried. Not yet.  
That was when the poster caught his eye.  
"Volleyball team, huh," muttered Iwaizumi.   
He could try.  
That was why he found himself rushing to the door of the volleyball gym, but some guy was blocking the door, a huge crowd gathered around him.  
"Excuse meee," said Hajime, but the crowd ignored him. Curiously, he peered around to see what the fuss was all about.  
That was the first time Hajime saw //him//. His best friend. Worst enemy. Lover of aliens. Total piece of trashy, idiot dumbass.  
Trashy, idiodic dumbass that Hajime would learn to love.  
"MOVE IT!" yelled Hajime finally and the crowd scattered.  
That was the first time.  
The first time Trashkawa glared at him and said, "look what you did! I was telling them about aliens invading us and they were starting to believe m-"  
"That's nice," said Iwaizumi. "This is the volleyball club though. Go away and talk to your alien toys."  
The other boy sniffed. "So mean! I love volleyball!"  
That was the first time Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's eyes totally lit up, content with everything.  
And he loved it.  
-  
"Iwa-channnnnnn," whined Oikawa. "Iwa-chan, I'm bored."  
"Keep talking and you'll be bored in hell," warned Hajime. "I'll punch the lights out of you."  
Oikawa only laughed, recognizing Iwaizumi's false threats by then. "You're so violent, Iwa-chan-" he reached out.  
"Touch me and I will tell my family."  
Oikawa retreated. "So rude," he sniffed.  
"Go play with your alien toys already, shithead Asskawa."  
"I don't have those anymore!" So me-"  
"So mean, yes I know, how could you have such a BAD LIFE, to be tormented with such good looks and charm and just the brightest aura, not to mention your way-too-patient best friend, how will you ever survive?"  
Of course, Oikawa didn't listen to any of it.  
Except for that one part.  
"You think I have good looks?" He leaned forward and fluttered his eyelashes.  
"Of course not! God, you're such a girl," said Iwaizumi.  
Oikawa only grinned, because he knew he'd won.  
He'd managed to get Iwaizumi flustered.  
"I hate you, dumbass," Iwaizumi kept repeating. "Fucking hate you. You. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass."  
Somehow, reciting the words dumbass over and over to the floor did not help.  
Guess what super hero Shitkawa had done THIS time?  
Oh, right. Only fucking stolen EVERYTHING Hajime owned.  
Including his baby photos.  
Including his stuffed sheep called Sheepkins.  
INCLUDING his book about princesses.  
//He was going to kill Asskawa.//  
"No, Iwa-chan~" said Oikawa cheerfully. "I'm using them as blackmail. I'm not giving them back."  
To which Iwaizumi spluttered, "Blackmail for what? What are you trying to do, shithead Oikawa?"  
"A lot of stuff." Oikawa rolled up his sleeves and cackled.  
"Lost," read Iwaizumi trying not to flip his shit. "One stuffed sheep, one book, and an album of baby photos. If found, return to Iwa-chan."  
He was going to fucking murder that trash.  
"...your friend put those up, didn't he?"  
Iwaizumi turned, and saw Kageyama, or as Oikawa called him, "Tobio-chan."  
"Kageyama-kun," greeted Hajime. "Can you please help me murder this trashbag?"  
"I'd love you," said Kageyama. "Are you armed?"  
"I have big bottles of hand sanitizer, my scissors and a few pencils. You?"  
"Just my volleyball. And a pen."  
"Perfect," said Iwaizumi brightly.  
//HE WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND.//  
Panic. Panic.  
"I was so looking forward to killing him too," muttered Kageyama at the same time Iwaizumi grumbled, "what shit did that trashface get himself into while I was away?"  
-  
"DUMBASS."  
"Hey, Iwa-chan! I really missed you."  
"I hate you."  
"Hm?" Oikawa was apparently confused. "How could you hate me, Iwa-chan?"  
Iwaizumi froze.  
"You hate me..." Oikawa said mockingly. "More like you love me and you're in denial!"  
"I'LL PUNCH YOU, SHITHEAD OIKAWA."  
Tooru ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> More iwaoi. I wasn't joking about iwaoi hell


End file.
